


He works hard

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Omoarshi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Brian has anxiety about Live Aid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	He works hard

The days leading up to Live Aid were stressful indeed. They were practicing like no tomorrow. Prenter was being a huge jerk those days for who knows what reason. They all were stressed but it hit Brian harder. He was having panic attack after panic attack about this. His heart would race, he’d get all sweaty, and he’d have to pee real bad.

The day before Live Aid he woke in with wet bed sheets. Brian was confused because he hadn’t peed the bed since he was like 4. 

He got up from his bed, threw all the wet stuff in the washing machine, and took a shower. He was praying that the others were still asleep and couldn’t hear him. He was praying that they wouldn’t find out.

When he got out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist Freddie door, which was right next to the bathroom, opened.

“Brian, what time is it?”

“Uhh, I don’t know, pretty early I guess.”

Freddie looked behind him at his clock and it read 4:13.

“It’s way to early to be up darling, why did you take a shower.”

Brian started shaking and he bit his lip.

“Ummm, I-I-.”

“Whatever it is darling I won’t care.”

“I wet the bed Freddie, I don’t know what happened I just woke up to wet bedsheets.”

“It’s alright darling, are your sheets clean?”

“I put them in the washing machine before I took a shower, so they’re probably clean.”

“Ok, good night Brian dear.”

“Night Fred.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

That day was very stressful. It was their last day to practice before the big show and they were all nervous.

While they were playing Love of my Life he started getting another panic attack. His heart was beating and he was sweating. He tried his best to act natural so he wouldn’t ruin the song. That’s when he felt a familiar stab in his abdomen. He had to go badly but had to wait for the song to be over.

He squeezed his legs together to avoid an accident. 

When the song was over he put his guitar down.

“Hey guys, I-I’m gonna head to the l-loo real quick.”

“We only have one more song to do Brian, this is our last day to practice so we have to get it done, you’ll have to wait.” Freddie said.

“Oh, ok.”

Brian put his guitar strap over his head and they began on Radio Gaga. 

In the middle of it he felt his bladder give up and a stream started. He panicked but kept on going. The other 3 could smell the terrible stench on urine.

They finished the song and the 3 looked over at Brian who was red in the face and tears ran down his cheeks.

“Oh, sorry Brian, I didn’t know you had to go that bad.”

Brian our his guitar down and started sobbing.

“Ah cheer up Bri, it’s ok.” Roger said rubbing his back.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Brian, we can clean it up, no big deal.” Deaky said.

“I’ll take you home Brian, come on.” Freddie said.

“B-but your seats.”

“I’ll clean the seats Bri, now let’s go.”


End file.
